I Will Always Love You
by Fluffy Asian Pillow
Summary: Harry learns that being quick to jump to conclusions can bring dire consequences... Harry.Draco HD
1. Nothing is Ever as it Seems

A/N : Fluffy White Pillow here hoping that you guys would enjoy what I've written. This is actually my first ficcie in an extremely long time. Oh, and don't be afraid to flame, I WILL use them for burning Ginny Weasley

Warning : Abuse

Pairing : H/D (Not to be confused with D/H)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Not mine. Period

* * *

.

**Chapter the First – Nothing is Ever as It Seems**

Partie Une

"Harry"

The pale man whispered, gently grabbing the arm of the taller brunette. In a span of a few seconds, though, the ex-Gryffindor had the young Malfoy heir against a wall, his 11-inched holly wand pointing directly at the exposed flesh of the blond's throat,

"You fucking leave me alone"

Tears fell from silver gray eyes and down deathly white cheeks, like streams of molten diamonds against pure unblemished snow,

"You don't understand, Harry - - -"

"You don't understand",

He mimicked the other man mockingly and continued,

"Of course I do, _Draco_! I see my lover naked with my equally nude best friend! What else is there to it?"

"But, you know that I… I love you to much to - - -"

"To what, Malfoy? To betray? Too late for that, don't you think?"

"You weren't there, Harry! You didn't see Weasley - - -"

"I very much doubt I'd want to see what you and _Ron_ were up to"

"Why don't you let me explain…?"

"Just shut up, Malfoy! Your feelings for him were mutual and when both of you acted upon it, you get caught! It's that bloody simple! Now. You. Fucking. Leave. Me. Alone."

Harry's normally gentle emerald green eyes were now Avada Kedavara green and flashing angrily. Glaring at the smaller man, he lowered his wand and turned to leave,

"I love you…"

He snorted and replied scathingly,

"We've been together for three years, Malfoy, and you've never heard me tell you that before"

"If you'd only listen…"

"What made you think I'd ever love you?"

"Merlin, Harry! Can't you see? I _do_ love you! You love me too, don't you?"

The tear-filled gray eyes were pleading but he was relentless. Scoffing, he answered,

"I don't"

Anguished, Draco attempted to seize the elbow of the He-Who-Lived.

Partie Deux

Porcelain-like skin comes in contact with that of tanned bronze.

An adrenaline-fueled rush of power surges through and empowers him.

A sharp sound of a loud stinging slap reverberates though the moonlit room.

The sickening thud of bones and flesh as they meet with full impact against cold granite wall echoes in the distance.

A body crumbles, almost lifelessly, to the hard stone floor.

"Sweet dreams, _my love_"

Partie Trois

Draco's pale silver blue orbs could only watch as the great oak door slammed shut, signaling a finality to what they once shared. He blinked wearily and gazed at the contents of the room. Feeling the shadows whisper for him to give up, he weakly shook his head and willed himself to stay awake. He would be strong for his lover. Suddenly, his vision blurred and the room started to swim and grow hazy,

"Harry…"

Finally, Draco allowed the creeping darkness to envelope his self and protect him from the shock.

The agony.

The hatred.

The numbing pain.

And all went black.

Partie Quatre

He didn't look back; it was better that he not believe his ex-lover's words, rather than listen to the gnawing feeling of guilt in his now empty heart, telling him to give the young blond a chance to explain what he had seen. He slowly trudged down the stairs, a different question plaguing his mind with each step,

"Harry…"

He looked down to the warm honey brown eyes of his best friend; and finally, letting all of his insecurities and hurt surface, hugged her tightly. Her soft voice whispered in his ear as she patted his back, comfortingly,

"Sssh, Harry. It wasn't what you thought it was"

The Man-Who-Lived froze in her arms, then stared inquiringly at Hermione. She smiled reassuringly and nodded to one of the darker corners of the living room. Following her gaze, he saw the indistinct figure of Ro - - -, Weasley. The orange-haired boy's usually bright sky blue eyes were bloodshot , full of remorse, shame and humiliation,

"Uhm…"

"What, _Weasley_?"

The coldness in his voice and anger in his narrow orbs made the ex-Gryffindor keeper swallow nervously, before replying,

"I just wanted to apologize to you and Malfoy - - -"

"Malfoy had the best time of his bloody life, why apologize?"

He interrupted and sneered. The brown haired girl glanced at the brunette, worry etched over her beautiful face,

"Attempted rape isn't all that fun, Harry"

Stiffening, he shook his head slowly,

"No…"

"Ron, explain to him what happened"

"You see… You do remember Lucius Malfoy, right? Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

He answered with a wordless nod,

"Yeah, he uhm… He got me drunk and the Imperio-ed me. After that, he made me try to rape Malfoy Junior, And he was struggling, so Malfoy Senior made me paralyze his son… So uhm… After that I stripped him and then myself and you walked in on us… Er… You apparated away and I was able to fight the curse at last. Malfoy Junior followed you and I uh… Went straight to Hermy"

"Didn't Draco explain it to you?"

Silence.

"Harry?"

"He did, but…"

The sentence trailed off and he stared back at Hermione. She seemed to understand at once and concern creased her face,

"Where is he, Harry?"

That was all the emerald eyed brunette needed to hear before snapping out of his reverie and running up the stairs, leaving Ron and Hermione to follow slowly after him.

Partie Cinq

"Draco?"

The room was deathly quiet and very dimly lit, illuminated only by the gentle rays of moonlight. His whispered word bounced off the walls, as if taunting and mocking him. Yet, he could make out the shallowest and raspiest of breathing.

Calling out again, slightly louder this time, Harry received the same tomblike silence as an answer. He cracked the oak door wider and there it was.

He spotted a figure lying by the side of the cold granite and approached it carefully. The blood in his veins started to drop several degrees. Harry recognized the figure almost immediately.

Once flawless alabaster skin was now marred with hundreds of tiny gashes and marks. The rich red maroon was a stark contrast against once pristine platinum blond hair. The formerly healthy and lithe body was now struggling to suck in air and draw it out with each breath. A small pool of crimson blood formed around the fallen man's head.

He had found Draco Malfoy.

Partie Six

The great oak door creaked open and the shuffle of footsteps could be heard,

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice called out; soothing, warm, caring, worried and attempting to keep calm. Quickly raising her wand, she whispered "Lumos",

"Where's - - - Oh my god"

She rushed forward, pushing the brunette to the side; and checked for the ex-Slytherin's pulse. Harry could only stare with sad guilt-ridden eyes as crystalline tears rolled down his cheeks and on to the hard stones of the ground,

"Quickly now! Ron, you check the Floo network; Harry, you try to keep him alive; I'm going to firecall Professor Snape. We have to bring him to St. Mungo's as soon as possible"

He was shaking uncontrollably; whether consciously or unconsciously, he wasn't sure. Tracing a calloused finger on the cold skin of the Malfoy heir, Harry whispered,

"Gods… Draco… I'm so sorry, so so sorry. Wake up, okay? Wake up for me, please"

He cradled the blond's head near his chest and slowly rocked them back and forth. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to Hermione's face,

"We have to go now"

She cast a spell and he felt Draco's fragile body rise up from his arms. He followed after her, all the while staring at the other man. They entered the fireplace and shouted, "St. Mungo's", before disappearing and leaving Harry's house empty and cold.

Once there, he watched as the young Malfoy was attended to by countless Healers.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : I have no idea when I'll be updating. In two weeks or a month, perhaps. Oh! And if any would teach me how to double space? Help is very much appreciated:D

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I love feedback

So write one or two!


	2. Nice Meeting You

A/N : This is once again a very short chapter. Sorry, guys! Also, the previous chapter and this one are Prologues:D

Thanks to : **Faded Glitter **and **Silverness** for being my first reviewers! (I would never have posted the next chapter without them)

Warning : Abuse

Pairing : H/D (Not to be confused with D/H)

Rating : M

Genre : Angst/Romance and Humor from the next chapter onwards.

Disclaimer : Not mine. Period.

And remember kiddies, **Flames** are used to _burn _Ginevra Weasley

**

* * *

Prologue the Second – Nice Meeting You **

Partie Une

Ron sat across him on one of the dirty yellow chairs, his gaze flitting from Harry's anxious face to the room where the ex-Slytherin lay unconscious. Harry stood up and was about to turn when a loud slap on the face hit him hard,

"What the bloody hell have you done to him, Potter?"

It was a seething Severus Snape that greeted his view when he opened his eyes,

"Answer me now, Potter; or I swear to Merlin, I will kill you"

Shame made it impossible to face the dark-haired man standing before him, and so Harry turned around to gaze at the boring white door that led to his lover's room,

"I don't know…"

He heard the patter of an approaching person and he looked towards the sound.

Snape was infuriated with the lack of response and explanation of the Man-Who-Lived. He tried to grab the emerald eyed ex-Gryffindor's attention, but was cut off by the girl who had just joined them,

"Harry, please, we need to know what happened"

Her attempt at soothing Harry's frazzled nerves was unsuccessful as his questioning gaze asked her about Draco's well-being,

"How is he?"

"The healers say he has a good chance of surviving. But he's in a coma"

"Oh god's, 'Mione… It's my entire fault"

Another wave of grief and remorse washed over him. He couldn't weep anymore, his eyes were too sore and he felt as if he had cried out all his tears. Snape was merciless,

"It _is_ your bloody fault, Potter"

Hermione shot an angry frown at their old professor but her gaze wavered as she saw how affected he really was over the state of his godson. His hair was greasier than ever and clumped up, eyes held a haunted fatigued look about them and he looked as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep for days,

"Professor, if I may ask…"

"Not much of a choice is there, Granger?"

"Draco's been in there for three night's now, why come only now?"

"That old fool of an Auror, Mad-Eye, absolutely refused for me to leave earlier than originally scheduled. Said that Dumbledore was more important than the welfare of a Death-Eater-in-training"

She nodded in understanding and a tense silence followed. Suddenly, Snape glowered at one Harry Potter,

"You, what happened to my godson?"

Swallowing nervously, the Man-Who-Lived looked to Hermione for help,

"He uhm… I'm sorry, Harry, I never knew what happened"

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak,

"We were having a fight. I though that - - -"

"You _thought_. How convenient"

Snape interjected and snarled, then waited for him to continue,

"I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't - - -"

"Ah. So now it's Draco's fault"

Harry glared angrily at the older man before him and replied scathingly,

"Look. Do you want me to continue or not?"

"You're not the one who is fighting for your life, Potter. You have absolutely no reason to get mad at me. As I see it, it was you who caused my godson's current state"

He looked away, guilt written all over his face and he mumbled,

"It's true"

Hermione seemed to be too stunned to reply, but Snape's eyes narrowed even further and he asked,

"You hit him, didn't you?"

A whisper so soft, the Potions Master seemed not to have heard it,

"I hate myself for it"

At that moment, Snape's face changed considerably. Maybe the regret and rue etched all over Harry's features had touched the professor, or maybe his weakened state refused to exert any more energy into fighting, but he sighed tiredly and answered,

"Go home, Potter, Granger, Weasley. Merlin knows you all need the rest"

"But professor…"

"Go, you can come back tomorrow"

Partie Deux

Turning the silver metal knob, he hears the screeching of metal scratching against metal and then the rush of moving water through the pipes. The liquid sprays out and onto his feeble exhausted body.

A sigh of contentment escapes through his slightly parted lips, the water is refreshing and invigorating against his sweaty tired self.

He opens his eyes and for a split second, he imagines a blond head grinning happily and joyfully at him. He reaches out to touch it and it vanishes before his very eyes. The apparition is gone and once again, he is left alone.

Finally, he realizes the chances of his lover pulling through were close to none.

Salty tears, mingling with the liquid, runs down his cheeks and he buries his face into his hands. Wave after wave of remorse, guilt, shame and self-loathing crashes down him. His heart clenches and unclenches tightly.

He wants to touch the delicate soft skin once more, feel petal-soft lips kissing his, see those stormy gray eyes shining with unspoken bliss.

He remembers what he did and a soft moan is heard.

Gone.

In less than an hour, he had thrown everything away.

And for what?

For assuming.

For jumping to conclusions.

For always expecting the worst from his lover.

For nothing.

He collapses into great sobs and his body trembles with each cry.

Gone.

Partie Trois (Two weeks later)

He was sitting on one of those benches again, waiting for Draco to wake from his comatose state. It had been like that for close to two weeks after Snape arrived. He would stay there for the whole day; Hermione would come to bring him food, to wait with him and to whisper words to comfort him, Ron would apologize profusely and, at the end of the day, Snape would tell him to go home.

Today seemed no different from any of the other days.

Engrossed in watching the healers move from place to place and patients be moved from room to room, Harry did not notice his honey eyed best friend approach him with a wide beam on her face,

"Harry?"

Silence.

"Harry?"

Silence.

She shook him hard and he turned to her, hope coming in his eyes as he saw the victorious grin. He didn't say anything, but, waited for her to talk,

"Draco's awake"

Jaw dropping and smile gracing his face for the first time in weeks, relief flooded over him. The Man-Who-Lived could barely believe what he heard. He stood up and followed Hermione into the room which had barred him from seeing the blond ex-Slytherin.

Harry steeled himself for the anger he would be getting from his lover; but the fact that Draco was alive and conscious made everything seem so non-important.

Inside, the silver gray eyed man was standing and surveying his surroundings. Harry could not help himself; he hugged the smaller figure tightly,

"Harry! Let go of Draco! You might hurt him"

_Again_.

The word wasn't said but it the thought was still there. Hermione gave him an apologizing glance but he was too busy smiling to get hurt by what she could have said.

"Draco?"

The blond looked at the ex-Gryffindor seeker inquiringly and replied,

"Harry Potter?"

Smiling widely and nodding, he was surprised by the lack of hatred on the other man's part. Worry creased his features as Draco continued to stare at him disbelievingly,

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Draco's silver gray eyes widened considerably.

He nodded now, unsure of what was going through the blond's mind.

Wait.

That look was familiar.

A pale hand extended towards him and a charming smile,

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry. Nice to meet you"

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : I really am uber sorry for the short chapters! The next ones will be much longer:D (Actually, I just chopped the first chapter into two 'cause it didn't seem right that I… Oh, I'm blabbering, aren't I?) 

To :

A.**Dudeparetol** – Yes, yes! I'll keep writing during the Chinese period! S'long as you help me burn Ginny

B.**Howmow** – I'll let you read this! Of course! Hehehe! Unless... You insult me

C. **Poring **- Okay na ung grammar mo! Hahah I'm trying to finish the next chapters, but I need to me them longer... And about meh real name, matalino kasi si Howmow eh! -Sarcasm intended-

Reviews keep me going

And since I know you want to

Click that li'l button

Go ahead and review:D


End file.
